My Rainbow Heart
by rainbowjam
Summary: a scene girl named toxica trendy falls in love with draco malfoy. they meet at the forbidden forest and stuff happens! SPARKLEDOGS INCLUDED!
1. toxica trendy

im toxica trendy your average scene raver and im awesome. my hair is rainbow and i like glowsticks. my eyes are neon green and i wear lots of bright and colorful eyeshadow. i love trance music a lot you know anything i could get my groove to. i like to wear a lot to scene stuff because its colorful and i like color NOT JUST BLACK! today i am wearing a green fishnet shirt and rainbow thigh stockings and lots of pretty things oh and i recently bought this pink lipstick oh my god it sparkles! i LOVE raver shops. i get all my stuff from there. i also go on myspace and im popular and everyone comments on my pics saying how beautiful i am and i go on deviantart too DONT CRITIQUE MY ART! i like to draw sparkledogs. my fusona is a sparkley fox with lots of fur and SHE IS ORIGINAL FUCKERS! so anyway im a student at hogwards or some shit and im 16 years old. one night i was outside of hogwrts. it was nice out specially for a rave which i was happy about. all the goths and emos glared at me and i stuck my glowstick at them.

"toxica!" a voice said and it was hermione granger.

"yea?" i asked.

"its time for us to return to our dormitories." she said and we went back.


	2. the great halls

i was laying in my room which is full of pink and green and hello kitty and crayons and is really CUTE and has the word rave everywhere! i have a lot of problems talking to the people here sometimes because i had a hard life before i came here. everyday id go to school and the goth and emo kids would all laugh at me and beat me up just because i was different and they were all the same. i lived in new jersey so a lot of kids were goths. my parents didnt care though because they were always depressd. they would wear black and cut themselves and drink blood and take drugs and beat me and my jock brother. my bro was the only one who loved me he was a jock we were really close until one nght he tried to have sex with me and i said no and he killed himself. after that i ran away to a trainstaition and found myself at hogwarts because i was a witch and could cast spells. suddenly i herd knocking at the door.

"WHO IS IT" i called shoutingly.

"its me hermione!" a voice said happily.

"ok." i said and i opened the door.

"what are you doing today?" she said questioningly.

"dunno what about you?" i said.

"well i was thinking of inviting you to a rave tonight at the forbidden forest." she said quietly.

"the forbidden forst!" i shouted.

"keep down!" she hushed.

"the forbidden foresst?" i asked. "but we could get in trouble!"

"i know but dracos gonna be there." she said winkin.

"really?" i said. "isnt he an emo? but hes too cute."

"i know!" hermjiome said and grabbed my arm.

we rushed down the stairs through the neon green and pink banners that were flowing prettily and the teachers dont know about the rave tonight. hermoine took me to the great hall and the students were there talking about the rave.


	3. a sexy boy

"hey" i said and everyone came up to me and started talking at me excitedly about the rave that was gonna be happening. i was so exicited i was a raver and one of the most if not the most poopular students the the hole school. in the corner all those geigh (cool version of gay) emo and goth kids were glaring at me and flippin me off because they werent invited to the rave because they werent as cool as me and noone really liked them too much. but then as i was laughing and looking over them all i saw this beautiful boi (cool word for boy) sitting amung them and i was confused. why would someone hot sit with those guys. they were all emo poser CUNTS that thought they were cool on myspace which they werent.

"hello" i walked over to him and all my freinds were staring. he lovingly starred into my eyes and kept staring silently.

"hey." he said silently. i almost fell over so surprised. he was emo but he was so nice and cute i culdnt believe it.

"are you going to the rave tonight?" i ask and he nodded silently.

"yea he said silently and i smiled.

"would you want to go with me?" i sad exicitedly and he nodded excitedly even though his friends were glaring at us in that moment we didnt care about anyhting.

oh my god i could not believe this. a really cute guy aka draco malfoy was going to the rave with me!! i took hermioones hand and ran up to my dormatory and went on the compooper and went on myspace. i added him to my friends list and was so happy! even though he was emo i dont know what it was when i stared into his eyes it was like staring into a neon glowstick which means it was really pretty. then the bell rang and it was time for us to go to bed but we were going to go to the rave tonite so we left sneakily without the teachers knowing. so it was all cool.

"hurry!" hermione said quietly in a rushing way.

"ok!" i said trying to keep up with her.

we exited hogwarts and ran to the forbidden forest.


	4. THE RAVE

i was wearing a tight pink jeffree star shirt (MY HERO!!) and short neon shorts that said cunt on the bottom and bright green eyeliner and bright neon blue eyeshadow. the music was freaking bouncing and everyone was raving and lights were flashing and i went over to a group of scenesters like me and took the needle to handle this shit i needed a refreshment. the heroin liquid was rainbow due to magic spells and it was a lot more affected than normal heroin and in minutes this party was even better i looked around for the really cute boy i had talked to earlier and i saw him and walked up to him he was snorting some rainbow powder from this tray and he saw me and stopped and looked up he was wearing a from first to last shirt and baggly back tight skinny jeans.

"hey toxica" he sad and i giggled happy.

"hey draco you wana walk around til later?" i asked him hopefully he smiled.

"yeah lets go of someware private for awhile" he said.

we went faster into the forest than everyone else and were there was less people around though we were still in the rave cause we werent prudes and we started passionately kissing next to a bunch of people who were making out only they stopped to watch us cause we were hot and getting wild. i could feel his stiffon tuching my leg and i asked him if he wanted to go all the way. he noisly smiled and said yes and we started stripping off our clothes. he was wearing a rainbow tong with a peace sign on it yo thats cool man so anyway he took it off and omg his dick was sooooooo big!! it wuz pierced n i asks did that hurt and he was like lol no so he took off my rainbow bra and wunderwears.

"are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked gently.

"yes give it to me i wuv you baby!!" i said.

then he tackled me on the ground and his tongue wiped all over my bod and he felt me up and shoved his dick in me and then i saw rainbows it was amazing. we laid on the ground panting and sweating cuase we were done and i held his hand and he smiled.

"i wuv you draccy" i said loveinly.

"i wub you too babycakes" he said and i was like omg hes amazing!

after that we sort of past out naked on tha ground but it was butiful. the rave music was bagngin and we could still hear people raving and sparkledogs woofing and howling. it was the bestest night of my life. I WUV YOU FOREVER DRACCY!


	5. a new baby

so a week later after me and draoc had sex we were in love and dating and i was in my room waiting for him to visit and accepted all my new friend requests on myspace. i put a new song on my jeffree star because hes so fucking amazing when all of a sudden someone was knocking on my door.

"DRACO?" i yelled excitedly and loud and jumped off my bed but something wasnt right i could feel it and suddenly the door opened and this kid with a black shirt and black pants with chains was there with a bunch of emo and goth kids and they looked angry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" i yelled angry now and they glared or something i cant tell theyre emo and gothic and the leader smiled.

"you cant love draco youre a fucking poser!" he then grabbed my arm and pinned me on the bed and they all started taking off my cloths.

"WELL TEACH YOU A LESSION FOR LIKING ONE OF US!" he yelled an suddenly i felt pressure and it hurt really really bad and then i passed out and didnt remember anything after that.

I woke up in the dark and drcao knocked on the door and i started cyring and my rainbow mascara was running and making rainbows down my face.

"whats wrong babe" he asked questioningly.

"your gothic friends just came by…" i sobbed.

he looked down at my waist and said OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING A RAINBOW and i was like NOOOOOOOO THE BABY WHAT HAPPENED?! all this rainbow juice spilt out of my vaginal opening and chunks were in it and i vomited from the sight. draco caught me and held me close even though i puked rainbows in his face.

"oh god that is nasty" he said sickly and puked rainbows in my face.

that moment i saw the beautiful rainbow spew out of his mouth i got reminded of the good times we had together and even though the baby was dead for ever like a dumb goth or emo kid i still cherished the good times we had raving. they were good and maybe just maybe one day we coud wear protection for once. maybe rainbow condoms that glow in the dark cause i really like rainbows oh they should have a peace sing too cause peace and love is scene. oh maybe i could get one shaped like a needle because needles are cool to. but then i realized something.

"DRACCY" i exclaimed. "YOURE...YOURE SCENE!"

"i know!" he said happily. "it feels great to not a dark pussy anymore!"

"YAY!" i cheered.

"toxica..." draco said quietly.

"waht?" i said askingly.

he pointed to my vag and out was crawling a sparkledog! i was so pretty and sparkly. it was pink and had glowsticks and rainbows and an ipod! oh my god draco turned scene like me and we made a sparkledog this was the best moment of my life!!


	6. potions class

draco looked confuzzled but i was soooooo excited!! i piked up the sparkledog and looked under it IT WAS A GIRL LIKE ME YAYYY!! ITS SPARKLYDOGGIE VAGONA SPEWED SPARKLES EVERYWHERE LIKE A PRETY RAYNEBOW SHOWAH!!

"wat should we naem her?" draco asked questioningly.

"hmmm I LIKE GLITTER!!" i said so we named her that.

"we cant tell the teechers!" draco whisperd and i agreed.

so we had to keep glittur in my domonomnomnomitory and we headed down 2 class after cleaninh ourselves up and stuff.

"turn your boks to page 95475448553!" professr snap ordered oh and he was our defense angst the dark arts teacher.

so i turn to the page and OH MY GOD THERE WAS THIS GUY THAT LOOKED LIKE MARILY MANSON EW IT WAS NASTY EWEWEW. so anyway i copyed down the notes and shiz and hermine was like whispering TOXICA and i was like whispering back WUT and she say you dont look so good what happened?! i put my finger to my lips (not those lips you sicko) and said shhh. so after class we went outside it was a nice sunny day out.

"OH MY GOD TOXICA YOU HAS A SPARKLEDOG!!" heroin exclaimed shoutingly.

"SHUT UP HERMIJONE!!" i said hushing her cause i didnt want the teachers or anyeon to find out.

and OH MY GOD there were the goeth kids wearing cloaks and they were glaring at me agains and smirking. i was like WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ALREADY KILLED MY BABEH!! and then they say AND WE WILL DO IT AGAIN!! i grabbed herions hand and rushed back into hogwarts and ran upstairs into the corridors.

"waht was that about?!" she exclaimed askingly.

i started crying very hard and i told her about what happend.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" hremione shouted and she sounded angry. "TOXICA I LUVE YOU YOURE MY BEST FRIEND AND I HAV FEELINGS FOR YOU!!"

"WUT" i said shockingly.

i had no idea horioen had feelings for me i mean she was just a girl and we were both girlz oh my god!!

"IVE ALWAYS DREAMT OF TOUCHING YOUR RAINBOW YARNFALLS!" she cried sadly so i took her to my domritory and went upstairs to the bedrooms.

"ok hermione if you wanna do this we cant tell draccy or he be mad ok?" i said gently licking her face like a sparkledog and she agreed.

i ript off her clothes with my needles it was very sexy and i squirted some neon green juice from them and wiped some on my fingers and was like ARE YOU READY HERMAIONEE and she was scared so i said sorry and shoved my fingers in her vag it felt soooooo good. then she was begging for more and like i couldnt belief it felt this good with my bff hermione i have to admit it was butter than the sex i always had with draccy SORRY DRACCY!!

"oh my god TOXICA I NEED YOU INSIDE MEEEEEEE" she begged screamingly and i said OK.

i took my magic stick and turnd it into a rainbow dildo that puffed out sparklers everywhere it was prety. then OH MY GOD THE DOOR OPENED!! it was draco and he looked at us in suprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BAYBAY" he shouted screamingly angrily frustratingly at hreoinme.

"DRACCY ITS OK HEROIN TOLD ME SHE WAS A LEZBAND" i told him and he was like OH OK HOW BOUT A HAWT THREESUM and i paused for a moment and me and hermionononon said OK. he stript n grabed the rainbow dildo from my hand n looked at me with a smirk.

"DRACY YOURE SO HOT!!" i said he was like a dreamboat ohmigosh.

then i saw glitter pop out from behind and i said GLITTER GET OUT OF HERE THIS NO TIEM FOR YOUR SPARKLIN. then draco made her go into the other rum and then he did it with me and heryiomnem. he stuck the raynebow crock insidd me while doin heremoione it was a vary magikal expereince.


	7. WHAT HAPPEND

suddenly everything turned black and i thought i turned goth or emo but then i woke up somehow and dracccy was standing over me thank ravers.

"you ok toxica?" he asked lovingly and i asked what happend and he told me iv been out cold since friday what day is it anyway?

"DARCO GET YOUR FAGGET ASS AWAY FROM HER SHES STILL PREGANT" professor snape shouted and draccy ran away like the deliscious emo he was.

"how are you feeling?" professor snap asked and he pumped a rainbow needle in my and i felt better.

"better thanks WAIT IM PREGNANT AGAIN!?"

"what of course you are" professor snacks said laughingly. "you are pregnant but i tell noone" and i was like oh ok good.

he put his hand on my rainbow striped thigh stocking and moved it around like some kind of wierdo. i didnt know what to do and he said ohhh toxica i've always had something for pregnant scene woman and the i SCREAMED AND RAN OUT OF THE CLASSROOM I WAS SOOOOO SCARED. MY GLOWSTICKS WERE GLOWING AND EVERYTHING.

i told draccy about what happened and he was like THAT WAS A PREGNANCY TEST AND IT CAME OUT POSITIVELY FANTESTICAL and then i was like YAY! we went to starbucks and got coffee in hogtwatsmeade and bought glowsticks and danced to rad trance music. oh my god but there wre people snorting drugs and then i was like LET US SNORT TOO and then they let us snot and it was awesome like i entered a rainbow for the very first time!


	8. GLITTER COMES TO THE RESCUE

so then that night me and draccy watched the rave lites shining and then harry potter shows up and HES A PREP!! he was wearin his hollisturd and ambercrombi and fich cloths!!

"TOXICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FAG" he shouted angrily. "I LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANY SCENE POSSER WOULD!!"

and OH MY GOD they were gonna have an epic batlle!! hairy took out his huge magic stik and pionted it at draccy and i was like NOOOOOOOOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING but he didnt lisen.

"ORKLE BIPPLE BOPPLE" hairey screamed wavin his magic thingy everywhere.

THEN SUDDENLY GLITTUR CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SHE OPEND HER WIDE GAPING SPARKLIN VAGOONA AND A PRETTYFUL RAYNEBOW SHOT AT HAIRY POOTER AND HE DIED. i was so proud!!


	9. health class

so everyone at howarts had a party that day hairy potturd was dead! it was magickal and he was a dead gothic emo faggot. and so the next day we had a new class it was health class and are teacher was professor dingwattle and he past out karma sutra books and we learned magic stuff!! so after class i went with draco in the bedroom and i took out my krama stura book and i read it.

"lets try this one. they tell you how to paint your partner with menstrol blood and its good for youre skin." i whsipered hotly.

so i took off my hello kitty panties and sexily shoved my fist in there n out pored a rainbow waterfall! it smelt like all kidns of flavors i like raspberry. anyway i smothered it all over him and he look beautiful just like a painting. then i look at the karmel strudle book again to refer back to what kind of designs i could paint on him and so i painted a kitty and he looked so cute! i picked up a mirror and put it to his face.

"wow toxica! you are not only buetiful but also a really good drawer!" he said happily.

"we should put this on deviantart!" i suggested.

i grabbed my camer and took a picture of him and put it on the computer and then deviantard. everyone lovd it and i got lots of faves and nice comments! i was so happy and so to celebrate this moment i pored more rainbow juice out of my socket and me and draco ate it and it tasted yummy like all the flavors of the rainbow. we got hot off it and we had yummy sex after that it wuz good too.


	10. DRACO LOVE GLITTER TOO MUCH

**DRACOS POV**

oneday i walked into my girlfriends (FOREVER!!) room and i was really horney so i was like BABY ARE YOU HERE? and i got no answer. so i was like BABY WHERED YOU GO wen out wlked sprakledog frm the closet.

"glitturd! hey!" i said happly.

sudnly she looked so sexeh like a sprakledog had never looked before and i didnt kno what to do. se rolled over on her back and wagged her tail and went EOOOF WOOF and i saw her vugana start to sprakle. it was a very lucious lookin vigana and the way it sparkld so luminusly i couldnt help myself but put it in her and she panted and whined and moaned and i coldnt help it i cummed and it felt gooooood. but then i strtd to feel funny so i went to professre snaip.

"PROFESIONAL SNAP!" i shouted scaredly.

"WHAT" he said annoyedly.

"I FEEL FUNNY SOMETHIN IS WRONG WITH ME!!" i loud yelledly. he looked at me and touched my down there parts.

"YOURE PREGNENT!" he yelld.

"WHAT?" i qwestind scarededly.

"yes you are preggnat with a babey and this could only be caused by a sprakledog DRACCO WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO" he screemd.

"OH MY GOD PLEASE MR SAPE PLEASE HELP ME!!" i begged seriously and he hesitated.

"ok but you have to swear not to let toxica know" he whisperd and he threw me to the ground and took off my panties and i was scarrd. then i felt somethin entre me and it hurt a lot and my butt was sore.

"STOP PRFOSEER!!" i pleeded but he wouldnt stop.

"NOW WERE GONNA PUT SOME STUFF IN HERE" he laffed maniacly.

suddenly it felt like cold jewce was being shot in my butt it was sick. i was crying and everythin it was the most scaryest expreince of my life and i dont think there was anyhing scaryer because this was the worst. he just lookd at me and laughed and i was crying and beggin for mercy in the corner. then suddenly someone ran into our classroom and it was toxica oh no!! she was holding glitter who looked very sick and ill and she looked pist.

"DRAOC MLAFROY" she yelled angrly. "I AM BRAKING UP WITH YOU LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO GLUTTUR SHE IS SICK AND YOU ARE A SICK FURRY FUCK!!"

she left and i cried even harder and snap laughed more and more. it was like a nightmare so i started crying for my mommy.


	11. hippie stuff

i was sooooo sad that draccy did something whoribble to glitter and suddenly i started feeling sick. i held my stomach and i puked black blood all over the floor. i was all like puking and crying and black blud burst from my vagraina and spilld all over my neon rainbow glowinthedark legwamers which made me cry even moar. it ran down my legumes and made a piddle on the floor and looked like what goths and emus spill out. it was disturding like hairless pothead was when he almost attacked me. blood ran down my eyes and made big emo streaks down my face. when i stooped cryng (like ours later) i went to fix my makepu in my superhappytime hello kitty mirror and the black blood wouldnt come off!!

i realized i was gothic!!

i had to go see dumblrdor so i went to his house next door but he didnt have a door so i stud in front of his cloroful beeds.

"CUM INN!" he whisprd peacfuly.

i crammed through the pretty beds and the inside was awsume. it had peace signs and flowers and everythin hip in it it was prety like the 70s even though it was scene that was in these days. dundlebor was wearing purple glasses and a tie dye shirt.

"WHATCHA UP" he cried merrily. "ANT IT COOL TO BE ONE WITH THE EARTH MAN." he snorted some white stuff out of the sorting hat. "CARE FOR A TRY?"

it took me a minute to deside and then i went over there with him and snotted. suddlny i startd seeing flashing lites like at the rave and it was the best feeling i ever experiencd. then i felt stange. the black makup was fading away and raynbows spewd out every opening in my body!! i was vary happy.

"TOXICA" bubbledoor calld quitly. "THERE IS MOER FOR YOU IN MY BEARD PUT YOUR HAND IN IT."

i put my hand in there and pulld out a MAGICKAL SUPER SPESHUL RADIOACTIVE GLOWSTICK YAY!!

"this will protect you from the goths and emos toxica" he wispred. "you will never forget who you are ever agan with this." he snrotted more white stuff.

"but bumbleboar" i qwestioned. "how did you know?"

"its the hippie way" he said dreamly and winked.

"BUMBLEBORE!" i said silently. "WHAT HAPPEND TO FAWX?"

"i turnd fucks into this" he said and pointd to a prettyful lava lump. "you know toxica" he said wiggling his eyebrows and stroking my rainbow highlites. "i can show you a good anchent rituool we hippies do for peace."

my eyes grew enormus and he flipt me over and tore my under cloths off. he stuffed the lava lomp in me and before i could scream it filld me with good feelings. it strated changin colors and my vafgina was like a rainbow of love and it made me very slippry. it felt really good!! then his beerd began moving around and it took a camera and snapt shots of us doing it. he took the lava limp out and stuffd his manlyness in me. after awhile we startd getting tired and he came. i was filled with powder and it droopt out my ranbow bagina and we snottd it happly.

"DUMBLEFLOOR!" hermyone called.

she starrd at us not knowing what to say and dundledoors beard wrapt around her and he set her hair on fire and she screamd. he was smoking her with a dreamy look.

"OH HEROIN YOURE JUST TOO GUD" he whisperd silently.

that nite hermone died but we were to busy to care cause we were taking turns smokin her.


	12. dracos babies

**DRACOS POV**

so i was crying and crying for my mommy and snap was laughing REAL hardly at me and toxica left me and i felt soooooo bad. suddenly my stomach started to hurt like a goffic kid just punched me (cuz no emo kid can punch haha). mi glowsticks were glowin black and i knew thta mean i was in pain cause they glow with my mood. all of a suddenly i puked real hard and rainbows splashed all over the floor and prfessor snapes topped lauging and strted yelling at me. it hurt so bad!!

i was still crying and laying there where snap did those whorrible things to me when i felt my insides movin around like a rave in my belly cept this wasnt fun or pretty like a rave at all even though my puke was rainbow.

"THE BABYS THEYRE GOING TO COME OUT!" professor sample whisperd.

i was suddenly so sick i just was like UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH and i wanted to die like a dirty emo kid slashing their wrists and suddenly i started to feel all weird down there. the rumbly stomach got worse and worser until finally i felt like i exploded all over and rainbow liquid shot from my ass and there were big chunks in it and the feeling of the lumps sliding ot of me made me throw up moar! i was shooting rainbows out boht end n it was sick because sumtiems theyd swithc ends i think but it was SICK.

but while i was puking an stuff i felt worse and worse in my down there parts and when i stopped sprayin raenbows i lookd down and whent OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOO. my penis was splittin at the tip and oozing rainbows more. the split went more and more until finally it loked liek it was going to fall in half in suddenly it strted to shrink and snake laughed some more and i started puking again. it got smaller and smaller until it was gone complitetly and OHMYGOD I HAD A BRAGINA!!

"NOW YOUR PERFECT THE BABAYS WILL CUM RIGHT OUT NOW!" prfossor snacks screamed creepily.

"no i dont want babeez snap you told me you fixed it!" i yelled shocked. it hurt so bad down there now.

all of a sudden a sparkledog popped out. it wuz black like a goth and i went OHHHHHH SNAPS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! and snape said "i made your babies goffic and emo for the dork lord!!"

more sparkledogs came out one after another and they were all black with big spiky collars and stars all over but gothic stars not scene stars like toxica lieked and thinking of toxica made me cry more as the sporkledogs came out. they were dripping blood and had vampire teeth and suddenly they started beating me up! i was so sad my babies were gothic and they hated me and toxica left me MY LIFE SUCKED!! i cried and cried and they hurt me and left me there bleeding glittery rainbows. then they ran inot the fireplace and flooed to the drak lord.


	13. ghost boy

i went back up to my dromitury and i saw something sparkle. it was pretty and i realized a boy came out from a closed door what the fuck!! he had pretty sparkley baby blue hair and he was wearing black eyeliner and neon green eyeshadow.

"want to cum see my jeffree star dildo" he offred sexily.

that moment i looked into his eyes and i felt like i was taken into something even bettur than a rainbow like every opening in my body started to release waterfalls of sparkles and it felt amazing. there was a mess on the floor as moar sprakles pourd out my delicious rainbowstriped caverns.

"hi" i screamed.

"who are you?" he screamed silently.

"youre hot" i screamed whisperingly.

"what am i doing here" he yelled quietly.

"i dont know whats your name?" i yelled questioningly.

"jesus christ" he shouted gently.

he turned around and there was a wide gaping pink cavern with buttonfolds that was oozing chunks of cream. it reminded me of infected cotton candy but was still yummy!! i wanted to see where he was going so i followed him into a spaceship (i have no idea how it got there). it had jeffree star stickers all over it too which was cool because IT WAS A JEFFREE STAR SPACESHIT!!

"you are the only person i can talk to" he screamed wildly and i was shocked.

"what do you mean?" i shouted nicely.

"i killed myself in here after i went to jeffree stars concert and he called me a fag when i wanted him to give me head" he squealed. "so i took my jeffree star dildo and sucked on it until it went off."

at that moment it felt like my heart died and was bleeding block again. i felt vary bad for him and wanted to make him feel buttur somehow.

"do you want to do it" i whisperd hotly.

"ok" he said thinkingly.

we stript down and he climbed on my back fondling me with his legs. he gently tied me down with white strands from his mouth. he climbed off my back and pushed himself under me and something cold entered me. suddenly cold slime was spewed into my baggina and he pulled out and disappeard. the spaceship was gone too and i was back in my dormytory still coverd in slime and sad.


	14. sex like a bakery

professro snap appeard in a room with voldemart and lucius malfry. the room was made of gingerbread and pies and cakes and pastries everywhere!! there were cute little candydogs running around and they were peeing sprinkles and pooping gumdrops.

"whut the shit is this" screamd professor snapple.

moldymort looked sexy. "this is where were gonna do it."

their cloths suddenly disappeard and luscious marshmallow started licking professer gingersnaps delicious face.

"you taste like cinnamon" he whispred hotly.

gingersnap was getting deliciously hot and he made out with luscious marshmallow. mallomort took out his big chocolate boner and they tasted it sexily.

"OH WOW I NEED MOAR" squealed mallomort. "ITS JUST TOO GOOD."

luscious marshmallow sucked the creamy nugget out of mallomorts chocolate treat and gingersnap was like GIVE ME SOME and luscious marshmallow offerd him his strawberry boner instead. gingersnap sucked on it until a cherry popped out and he ate it. then gingersnap let luscious marshmallow suck on his vanilla boner and whip cream splatturd everywhere. luscious marshmallow licked his malted balls and grabbd a candydog and smashed it and took its chocolate liquid and fingerd his puffy white cheeks with it.

"ENTER MY DOUGHNUT" he commanded.

gingersnap held his vanilla treat and crammed it through luscious marshmallows lovely puffs. he moaned and moaned and mallomort smashed a candydog and took its vanilla liquid and parted gingersnaps cinnamon buns. mallomorts chocolatey goodness slipt into the yummy cinnamon swirls. he took a lolipop and dipped it in icing and stuck it up his butt. they kept rocking into each other and it was almost too much to bear.

"VAGINAL CHEESECAKE!" cried mallomort.

"COOKIE BALLS!" cried gingersnap.

"TASTY MUSHROOM HEAD!" cried luscious marshmallow.

the three of them came chocolate vanilla and strawberry ice cream at the same time. IT WAS A NEAPOLITAN SHOWER!!


	15. OH NO

i was crying back in my domytory about how hot the ghost boy was and how he could leave me like that!! suddenly i started feeling weird and suddenly i was getting really fat!! then suddenly my sparkly clothings were ripping and my belly got bigger and bigger which made my cute hello kitty ring pop off and i cried!! clear stuff gushed from my rainbow hole which was gaping wider and making fart sounds. then something heavy was trying to push through me but it was way too big!! i pushed and pushed but it wouldnt come out and then my vafina started splitting and it hurt really bad!! as goo gushed from every opening in my body (including my mouth which made me puke nonrainbows) i took out a cheese grater and stuffed it in me and scraped out the baby. slime oozed through the holes of the cheese grater and the baby slipt out of me. it was a slime sack!!

"NOOOOOO WHAT HAPPEND TO MY BAYBAY!!" i admonished gravely.

suddenly there was another PUSH but it was in my other sparkley hole. i pushed and pushed but it wouldnt come out either so i used the cheese grater again but it was too stuck!! i used evrey object i could find but nothing wroked!! then i felt it ripping at me and my vagfina ripped completly open which split open my stomack. my glowsticks spilt out and rainbows bled everyware!! then i died.


End file.
